


These Small Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka's their daughter tho, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mention of Anidala, Obikin family, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Soft Anakin Skywalker, Soft Feels, baby luke and leia, i love these two so much, obi-wan's a great dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Anakin, All lives are made in these small hours. Our little wonders. Their our little twists of fate, they came from these sweet soft hours of night. Time seems to fall away somehow with you around. In these small hours I always find myself falling ever more in love with you and them.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	These Small Hours

These Small Hours

* * *

She laid in his arms. Sleeping like the day she was born. Beautiful without even trying. 

Her dark hair stood off her head in little tufts of brown. Her skin is fair and flawless. 

Freckles frame her high cheekbones and button nose. 

He couldn’t help but think of all these small hours it took to make her. To bring her into the world. Padme would’ve been proud to see her baby girl sleeping against her daddy's chest like this. Listening to his heart beat.

Her soft breath made him want to kiss her little head and tell her beautiful things she’d never understand. 

His family was small but growing quickly. 

His three kids, Leia, Luke, and Ahsoka. He had adopted her shortly after marrying Obi-wan. Though she didn’t take his or Obi-wan’s name it didn’t make her any less of a Skywalker or a Kenobi.

Rex and most of the clones from the 501st and 212th had become a part of the pack as well. They had started to find love of their own as well. 

Luke babbled incoherent baby words at his father making Anakin smile more. 

These little wonders only made his world better. 

He’s looking at his husband now who stood watching the rain while drinking tea. 

His face relaxed, as was the force around him. 

Sweet things lovers are. Always making you see the better in people and yourself. 

He turned as he felt Anakin’s gaze on him. 

He looked more beautiful than the day he had fallen in love with him. 

“What’s that smile for Darling?

His coruscanti accent was thick with love. Funny what love can do to a person. 

“Nothing, I’m just wondering how you are still here after everything.”

He snorts and teasingly rolls his eyes. 

“Because I’m one of the only people that tolerates you enough to tell you I love you.”

His smile only grew with the blissful feeling that spread through his chest. 

“Anakin, All lives are made in these small hours. Our little wonders. Their our little twists of fate, they came from these sweet soft hours of night. Time seems to fall away somehow with you around. In these small hours I always find myself falling ever more in love with you and them.” 

His smile was warm and inviting as he walked towards his husband. 

“If I could start over again, I wouldn’t change a thing, not a thing.”

He whispered, kissing Anakin softly on the forehead and then the lips. 

His signature felt so happy in that moment. 

Anakin then realized just how much he loved the man that kissed him. 

How much he would do just to keep him and their family safe.

His hand caresses Anakin’s cheek as he pulls away. 

Small crinkles at the corners of his eyes from smiling so often appeared.

He loved the smile lines and crow's feet. 

He loved the subtle grey in his red hair from years of stress. 

He loved his scars of war. 

He loved him so much, no one could ever understand but him.

“Obi-wan?”

His eyes were warm as he looked at his lover. 

“Yes Love?”

His glance looked from his husband to the children that were cuddled into him sleeping calmly. 

“You’d never truly know how much I love you, but i just wanted to tell you that you had a stain on your shirt Sweetheart.”

Obi-wan blushed and looked at his shirt seeing the yellow stain from painting with Ahsoka earlier. 

“Oh, thank you for telling me. Also a great mood killer.”

Anakin laughs quietly as Obi-wan leaves to take care of the stain. 

His eyes grew heavy as he held his children. Their soft breaths calming and coaxing him to sleep. 

And as if a light switch was flick everything faded into that familiar warm black he was used to greeting every night. 

_ He loved these small hours...  _

**Author's Note:**

> Just domestic Anakin and Obi-wan family love for you all to enjoy.


End file.
